Living as Roomates
by CreamPuffAmi
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are in college now...how are they going to fall in love?
1. Meeting each other

Okay pplz this is kinda like my 2nd fic but my 1st was not a success. flames r welcome.  
  
  
  
Disclamer:okay i don't Sailor Moon or any of the characters but i do own this story ok on with the story....  
  
  
  
Just to tell u pplz: Usagi and her friends are the senshi and stuff but this has nothing to do with any of the series..oh they r also in college for their 2nd year so they are 19. Oh yeah Mamoru is like umm...21 here.  
  
" "talking ' ' thinking ( ) Me ~~*~~ Different place or like later on  
  
  
  
I'll be Back for You(Prologue)byCreamPuffAmi  
  
  
  
(Ok i don't know how to explain this to u pplz...ok u see they really are 19, but  
  
right now they are 18 cause this is how they met and stuff...in a year next  
  
chapter they will know all about each other like Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen or  
  
something. Ok... Get it? Ok good! On with the story)  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the apartment that she was going to share with someone.  
  
Usagi was a beautiful young girl. She had blond hair and put it up into to buns.  
  
She had two baby blue eyes that were filled with happiness. Her smile could light  
  
up a dull room and she was extremly happy today because she was going to find  
  
an apartment to live in for college.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello? Hello!?"she called. Nobody answered she walked in. On the counter  
  
there was a single rose with no thorns. She walked on until she got to a room  
  
that was messy. Yep! Someone lived here all right. "Hello?"she called again into  
  
the room. Out of no where a head popped out. "Hi!"said the man, "You must be  
  
Usagi! My counselor told me about a student wanting to rent a apartment."  
  
  
  
  
  
The man had raven black hair and you couldn't tell when he wore a sweater that  
  
he was pretty muscular. He had the most mysterious dark blue eyes that you  
  
could get lost in. (Guess who it is..also in my story he isn't all cold hearted)  
  
"I'm Seiya, how do you do?" *Bum Bum Bum...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(No i'm just kidding for all of you Usagi/Mamoru pplz. If you like Seiya though just  
  
think whenever i say Mamoru i really mean Seiya.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Mamoru..uh..how do you do?" "Look you don't have to be so formal like ok?  
  
"Mamoru looked at her and shrugged." Uhh..how about a tour?""Sure!" She said  
  
smiling her perfect smile. 'hopefully she won't back this apartment down its been  
  
so lonely since my other room mate left'  
  
  
  
  
  
After the tour they sat down in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Usagi practically  
  
dumped all the sugar and crème in. Whoops! Mamoru enjoyed her company a  
  
lot. "Uh.are you going to live in this apartment later I mean not to give you the  
  
wrong idea and everything but you-" "Yeah I think so."she interrupted. "Huh?  
  
Really? That's great! I mean." "Since I wrecked everyone else's apartment I  
  
think so." she said with a uneasy smile. Mamoru just looked at her and sighed,  
  
and he thought she could help clean the apartment.Wrong! Suddenly she piped  
  
up when she saw his nervous face. "Just kidding! It's just a little humor nothing to  
  
be afraid of." He sighed a relief. 'Oh no now what will I do.I always mess up  
  
everyone's apartment.oh man! Oh well he's not that bad he's actually pretty  
  
nice.' She thought while looking at him. He suddenly felt he was being looked at  
  
and saw Usagi staring at him. "Huh? Do I have something on my face?" She  
  
laughed softly, "No, of coarse not, I was just thinking about something."  
  
  
  
  
  
And so this is how it all began, how they met.and you are probably thinking that  
  
they became a couple.well you just have to read the next chapter now won't  
  
you. I'll try to update really soon. Ok bai for now! Ja!  
  
  
  
Author's note:Ok everyone just tell you if you don't understand the names  
  
because you are dubbed pplz, dubbed is bad!! But please still read my fic! You  
  
probably won't e-mail me but my e-mail is halolilazn@yahoo.com, Ok bye!  
  
Don't forget to review! Ja! 


	2. Sleepover!

Ok pplz! I'm back!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. But I do own dis story! So sucks for you!  
  
  
  
  
  
" "Talking ' ' thinking ( ) Me ~~*~~ Different place at same time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll be Back for You(Prologue)byCreamPuffAmi  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the tour they sat down in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Usagi practically dumped all the  
  
sugar and crème in. Whoops! Mamoru enjoyed her company a lot. "Uh.are you going to live in  
  
this apartment later I mean not to give you the wrong idea and everything but you-" "Yeah I think  
  
so."she interrupted. "Huh? Really? That's great! I mean." "Since I wrecked everyone else's  
  
apartment I think so." she said with a uneasy smile. Mamoru just looked at her and sighed, and he  
  
thought she could help clean the apartment.Wrong! Suddenly she piped up when she saw his  
  
nervous face. "Just kidding! It's just a little humor nothing to be afraid of." He sighed a relief. 'Oh  
  
no now what will I do.I always mess up everyone's apartment.oh man! Oh well he's not that  
  
bad he's actually pretty nice.' She thought while looking at him. He suddenly felt he was being  
  
looked at and saw Usagi staring at him. "Huh? Do I have something on my face?" She laughed  
  
softly, "No, of coarse not, I was just thinking about something."  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep Beep Beepwent Usagi's alarm clock. Yet she was still asleep. Mamoru tip-toed into her  
  
room. How should he wake her up this time he thought while sitting in her chair. 'Oh! I know!' He  
  
went out and came back with those big siren things (I don't know what's its called -_-')"HELLO!"  
  
Usagi practically jumped five feet into the air. Mamoru just ran out of the room. Usagi came out of  
  
the room, "What was t hat for?" "No time to explain, besides we're going to be late!" "Don't change  
  
the sub- Oh my god! I'm late!" Mamoru went in his room to get his backpack and then waited for  
  
Usagi to finish changing.and combing her long hair. Once she was done, there was only two  
  
minutes to get to class. Huff Huff "Don't run so fast Mamoru!" "Well catch up!"(He's in the track,  
  
so he's pretty fast.) Usagi continued running to her classroom, which was all the way at the back  
  
off the building! 'Geez! Why can't I have a class in the front like Mamoru's!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She finally got to her classroom to see her teacher there already teaching. She silently slipped into  
  
class but when she was almost to a empty space, someone coughed and the teacher turned  
  
around from the board to find her almost to a empty seat. "Usagi! You may take a seat, and I hope  
  
I can see you after school!" Usagi sighed. 'Not again!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After school she went to her classroom. "Yes?" "Now Usagi, you have been failing in class, you do  
  
know that don't you?" She nodded. "So I have hired a tutor for you, he was a very good student of  
  
mine back then. His name is Mamoru Chiba." Her eyes popped out. "Do you know him for any  
  
reason?" "Of coarse I do! He's my roommate!" "Oh well then you want have any problem at all  
  
now will you? Ok, well bye!" She walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well? Why so glum?" someone said from behind her making her jump. "Mamoru! Don't do that!"  
  
"Well you can't spend time with me today 'cause I got to tutor someone. So, Ja!" "Wait! Mamoru!"  
  
"Eh?" "We will be spending time together because.I'm the one you're going to tutor!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok so you put that there and times three and that's the answer?" "Yeah! That's right your getting  
  
the hang of it! Oh! It's already 6:00! I've got a date. Got to go! Bye" he said grabbing his jacket.  
  
'He's on a date! Oh.I know! I'll have a sleep over!' "Hello? Minako? Let's have a sleep over at  
  
your house tonight ok? Ok! See you there! Don't forget to invite all the senshi! Ok! Bye! (Ok before  
  
I say anything else, Mina owns a house ok? Ok, on with the story!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ding Dong"Hey Minako, Ami, Makoto! Isn't Rei here yet?" "No.she's not here yet.but it's ok.  
  
She'll be here soon." "I'm right here. I came here late 'cause I figured that Usagi would be late  
  
too." "Ok! Let's get started! I got the chips and soda!Makoto(Just so you won't get confused!)"  
  
"All right Makoto! Ooooo! Board Games! Ami probably brought them! I brought the stuffed  
  
animals! Aren't they cute!Usagi" "I brought the house hehe!Minako" "And what did you bring  
  
Rei? Huh? For once, I'm better than you!" "Actually I invited someone!" Ding Dong "Huh?  
  
everyone" "oh! He's here!" Rei goes get the door. Everyone goes to see who it is."WHAT!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rei!" "Hey Mamoru! Come on in!" "Rei I think you have some explaining to do.like why is  
  
Mamoru here? This is supposed to be an all girl sleep over! And only girls!" Mamoru looks at who  
  
spoke and sees Usagi. "Oh! Hey Usagi! I'm not sleeping over! I'm just on a date.with Rei."  
  
(Ok.pplz don't get mad at me!run away from tomatoesThis is going to be a Usagi/Mamoru fic  
  
ok? Ok. Just to make sure.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Private conversation with senshi not including Usagi~  
  
"Ok, we all know that Usagi and Mamoru were meant for each other right?Rei"(In my fic Rei is  
  
nice.) "Duh!Minako" "So, that's why I brought this game, its called Spin the Bottle, any one  
  
heard of it?" "But who says the bottle will land on those two huh?Makoto" "That's where I came  
  
in! I've made this remote control to stop it, all we do is put it in pop! and it'll be in our  
  
control!Ami" "Okay! Let's do it!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long! They said all they had to do was get the stuff! Where they  
  
now?" "Yeah! Where are they! Maybe I should go help them 'cause I'm a big strong dude!" "Har  
  
Har! That's so funny I forgot to laugh! Maybe I should help because.uh.because.whatever!  
  
I'm better so, beat that! Ha! Ha!" "No one needs to help because we got everything!" "Oh! Hi Rei!  
  
Let's start! What'll it be Monoply, Life, what?" "Actually we're going to play a game called "Spin the  
  
Bottle".  
  
  
  
"Okay it's Usagi's turn this time.ok ready nudge nudge to Ami" It spins and spins and spins  
  
passes Minako, Makoto, Ami.stops right at Rei but Ami made it point to Mamoru without making  
  
it look suspiousios(whatever) 'Oh great! Mamoru.then again I don't wanna kiss a girl so.ok!'  
  
Their faces inched closely(this is the moment you've all been waiting for!)and their lips were  
  
coming closer when Mamoru said something."You got a mint? Oh! And Makoto can you get a  
  
glass of water and Minako get a toothbrush and toothpaste! All set! Ok.let's get this over with!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Once again their faces inched closer and their lips lightly(LIGHTLY)brushed each other until Rei  
  
pushed them togetherheh heh hehmaking their lips close the empty gap between them their  
  
tounges entered each feeling for the first time ever their first kiss. 'Her lips are so soft.' 'His lips are  
  
so warm' They didn't part until they figured people were staring at them. "Oh! Uhhh.hi u guys uhh.whats up.uh..heh heh" "Uhhh.I got to go sorry about the date Rei!" "It's fine Mamoru! Bye"  
  
Mamoru walked out of the house as fast as he could trying to forget the kiss.'But she was absouletly perfect.what? Usagi? The klutz.perfect? Yeah she is Sailor Moon and everything but still.never mind this think of happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Like little pink bunny rabbits running around on the moon! Oh no! that's not happy thoughts! Oh.forget it!'he thought as he walked home silently looking down on the ground all the way.  
  
  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo! What was that all about huh?" "Nothing" she said blushing madly like a tomato. 'Well let's just see'thought Rei,'It'll all work out soon enough with my plan.'heh heh heh  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how is it so far please review! Pleez! Celest SilverMoon, thank you for reviewing.but your theonly one.waa waa waa sniff sniff well you can e-mail me at halolilazn@yahoo.com.ok Ja! 


End file.
